ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Gunn
Cardiff, Wales |resides = Cardiff, Wales |billed_from = Cardiff, Wales |trainer = Grant Davies Alex Michaels Rachel Jameson |current_efeds = BMW |previous_efeds = WMW |debut = January 2004 }} Casey Gabrielle Louison (born December 24, 1982), better known for her ring name Casey Gunn, is a professional wrestler, actress and producer, best known for her tenures in BMW and particularly her various gimmicks. She is one of the very few Quadrupal Crown Champions of the BMW roster, winning all 4 championships in her career, and she currently holds the shortest reign as BMW Tag Team Champion, alongside her greatest ally and adversary, Brezzy. Wrestling career Welsh Mountain Wrestling (2004-2006) Breaking In To be Added Man's World To be Added Male Dominance To be Added Pretty Mean Chubby Sistaz To be Added End of WMW To be Added British Mountain Wrestling (2008-Present) Girl's Night In To be Added Phat Girlz To be Added Dominant Duo To be Added Personal life To be Added In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Casey Snap (Sitout frontlock jawbreaker) - 2004–Present ** Casey DDT (Flowing snap DDT) - 2004–Present; adopted from Brezzy ** Springboard Bulldog - 2004–Present * Signature moves ** Shuffle Side Kick ** Big Boot ** Piledriver ** Vertical Splash (sometimes from the second rope) ** Baseball slide ** Schoolgirl ** Facecrusher ** Slap * Managers ** Brezzy ** Daniella ** Jimmy Smart ** Shadow ** Obsidion * Wrestlers managed ** Brezzy ** Obsidion ** Shadow ** Daniella * Entrance themes ** "Saturday Night" by The Misfits (2004) (Used while managing Brezzy) ** "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage (2004-2005) Championships and accomplishments * BMW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * BMW Street Fighter Championship (1 time) * BMW Women's Championship (2 times) * BMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brezzy * BMW 2005 Sex Change Tournament Winner Trivia * While Brezzy was the first man to be turned into a woman, Casey Gunn was not only the first ever, but the only woman willing at the time to be turned into a man in professional wrestling by the infamous Shapeshift Chamber, a large device that can alter the physical appearance of any person that enters the chamber to how he or she describes through a small attachment. * While in their opposite genders, on September 5, 2004, during the WMW 1-Year Anniversary Celebrational Party, a male Casey Gunn found himself having intercourse with a female Brezzy in Casey's own home. When word got out both stated that they were both really drunk. This, however, did not effect their work, but the two developed a strong bond with one another that has lasted to this day. * It was Casey who, during dinner with a female Brezzy in a restaurant in April, 2005, came up with the idea of the Pretty Mean Chubby Sistaz when Brezzy teased Casey about her putting on another 10 lbs. At first, Brezzy was reluctant about the idea until Casey convinced her to go ahead with the gimmick. This very gimmick would later rescue the entire promotion from bankruptcy thanks to their success in advertisement and entertainment. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:BMW Wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Characters from Wales